


remind me to love you if i wander

by onelastchence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: It may be thunderstorming outside, but Jongdae, with Chanyeol, will always be warm.





	remind me to love you if i wander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destinyeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyeol/gifts).

> amusingly, the title for this is taken from my own mistranslation of the latin phrase _monē mē, sī errō—amābō tē!_, which actually just means "please correct me if i'm wrong". when translated literally (and with my own 4.5 hours of latin lessons) i get the title. i feel it's rather poetic, so i used it, even if it's incorrect.
> 
> for kari, who puts up with my ramblings far too often, and with a countenance so lovely and sweet it rivals jongdae & chanyeol put together.

It's almost quiet, in the kitchen. There's sound, yes, but it's that of cooking. The bubbling of water, of a knife hitting the chopping board, of a spatula scraping the bottom of a pan.

Jongdae's standing next to Chanyeol, in the kitchen. He picks up their canister of salt from its place by the spices, takes a pinch and sprinkles it into the water to flavour the pasta, as Chanyeol had taught him, when they had just started dating. Jongdae recalls the memory fondly; they had wanted to go out to eat, but it had thunderstormed, and Jongdae had suggested they stay in and order food instead. In the end all the delivery companies weren't available, and so Chanyeol had offered to cook a simple meal for them.

That was one of their first dates, so many years ago, when they were but broke high school students. They're still not any better now, since the only difference is that they've transitioned from being broke high school students living with their parents to semi-broke university students sharing an apartment.

It gives them more freedom, though, living together. Jongdae is grateful for the fact that their families offered to pay for the apartment that they now live in, so they can concentrate more on their studies and less on finances. They do still try to live frugally, though, choosing only to eat out twice a week - once on the weekends, their weekly date night, and once on Wednesday nights, because they need _something_ to tide them over the rest of the week.

Jongdae's brought out of his thoughts by a nudge, Chanyeol alerting him to the fact that the water's begun to boil. He smiles at Chanyeol, leans up on the tips of his toes to press a grateful kiss to Chanyeol's cheek. Measuring out enough pasta for the both of them - three normal sized portions - Jongdae slides it into the pot of boiling water and pushes them down with their spaghetti server.

He glances over at the pan that Chanyeol is tending to. Pasta sauce bubbles happily it in, chunks of chicken, slices of bacon, and a myriad of vegetables ranging from onions to pumpkin stew within. They'd finished most of the prep for the meal together, earlier, and now they're free to just tend to the pot and pan in front of them.

Jongdae transfers the server to his left hand, now that he doesn't need to watch the fettuccine that closely anymore. He reaches out, takes Chanyeol's left hand with his right, and sighs happily when Chanyeol laces their fingers together tightly, squeezing once. Jongdae shifts closer to lean his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, watching as Chanyeol tends to the pasta sauce. Every once in a while, he turns his head to peck Chanyeol's shoulder, and his smile widens when he feels Chanyeol's lips pressing kisses to the top of his head.

When they have to drain the pasta, Jongdae reluctantly lets go of Chanyeol's hand so that he can do it. He moves to put the server in the sink, but not before he kisses the back of Chanyeol's neck, and to the fridge. Grabbing their most recently opened bottle of red wine, he pours the remaining into two wine glasses, setting them down at their small dinner table.

Outside, the sky opens up above, and it begins to pour. Jongdae blinks, then moves to close the windows most of the way so that rain doesn't splash into their apartment. He smiles, again reminded of that date. It had been raining, and the meal had been pasta, too. He decides to turn down their lights, changing them to the warmer setting, and light a couple of candles.

It's just cool enough in the apartment that they don't have to turn the fan on, and the small, flickering flame of the candles on the table, alongside Chanyeol's own small, secretive smile warms Jongdae up more than anything else could. Chanyeol holds both plates in hand, puts them down, one in front of Jongdae's chair, and one in front of his own. Jongdae takes his hand before he can retract it after putting Jongdae's dish down, turns it over in his hand and presses a soft, chaste kiss to the inside of his wrist. It's a _thank you_, an _I love you_, and a _I'm glad you're here with me_ all in one, and Chanyeol, when he flips their hands over again to brush his lips across Jongdae's knuckles, reciprocates the sentiments in turn.

They dig into their food with gusto, sipping wine and playing footsie under the table. Jongdae laughs, because he loves Chanyeol so much, and it's contagious, makes Chanyeol laugh, too. Jongdae's happy, like this, with Chanyeol. Blissful, even. He's so, _so_ glad that he had said yes so many years ago, to the boy in the same year as him, with wide eyes, cute ears, and the most blindingly gorgeous smile known to man, when he had come up to him wringing his hands and stumbling over his words.

They have dessert: a homemade chocolate cake they'd spent way too much time making over the weekend. Chanyeol scoops vanilla ice cream out of a tub while Jongdae puts the cake into the microwave to warm up, their favourite way to have it. They share a plate, on the couch, this time, the candles moved to the coffee table and a thin blanket thrown over their laps. Jongdae has his head resting on Chanyeol's shoulder, again, scooping up cake and ice cream and spooning it into his mouth.

When they're done, Jongdae reaches over for the plate and Chanyeol's spoon, kicks off the blankets and dumps it all unceremoniously in the sink. Chanyeol's waiting for him when he returns, blankets lifted for Jongdae to squirm underneath them. There's an arm quickly wrapped around his waist, and then he's being tugged into a kiss that tastes of chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream and _Chanyeol_, and Jongdae melts.

**Author's Note:**

> it is my own personal belief that while chanyeol and jongdae can be very loud sometimes, they also do have very quiet moments together, and that's what i wanted to portray, hence the lack of dialogue. i really wanted the description to take you into their world, such that you could almost go into their world, into their apartment, and live out the evening with them. upon re-reading, i don't believe i succeeded, but i hope it was a good read nevertheless.


End file.
